


Stained Glass: Fix You

by lotusk



Series: stained glass [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut, Storms, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo discovers that the tattoos on his skin aren't the only scars Jongin carries with him when he stays the night. A companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5402591"><i>Stained Glass</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass: Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Coldplay's [_Fix You_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM).

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...It's about learning to dance in the rain_."  
— Vivian Greene

 

There's a hush as the sun sinks and sinks and eventually dissolves into the opalescent, watery horizon. Stretched out high above them, the evening sky is a dramatic tapestry of vibrant lilacs, saffrons and deep purples bleeding into subtly intense shades of dusky rose and salmon. The world is tranquil as their legs dangle over the edges of the wooden jetty, and the only sounds are Kyungsoo's softly uttered words. Jongin and Kyungsoo's palms are knotted together on the older boy's denim-covered thigh, warm skin pressing against warm skin in the chill of late fall. Kyungsoo inhales the dry, crisp air, "Do you smell anything, Jongin? Do you think sunsets have a scent? I think the air smells like snowflakes that haven't fallen and sweet tea."

"Sweet tea? We're on a jetty. By the lake. Surrounded by trees. Why would the air smell like tea?" Jongin gave him a look that could only be called judging.

"Haven't you ever smelt a sycamore leaf, Jongin?"

"No! I don't really make a habit of going around smelling leaves, Soo."

"Well, if you bruise a sycamore leaf, it releases a scent which always makes me think of sweet tea. I wish I could bottle the scent of sunset and take it out to sniff when things get suffocating. Just fill my senses with the smell of incipient snowflakes and sweet tea."

Jongin chuckles and doesn't answer. He never does when Kyungsoo gets whimsical and Kyungsoo never seems to mind. Raising their clasped hands to his nose, Jongin takes an experimental whiff and says, "I'd rather bottle your scent, Soo." And Jongin steals a kiss before Kyungsoo has a chance to scold him for being disgustingly cheesy. It's been only six weeks since Jongin sat down beside him at the bus stop and spoke to him for the very first time; and Kyungsoo wonders how it's possible they've known each other for only six weeks when it feels like they've watched sunsets together all their lives.

"Soo?" Jongin covers their entwined hands with his other hand and Kyungsoo's heart trips and misses a beat at the tentative note in Jongin's voice. Even after six weeks of reassurance, Jongin still sometimes sounds so unsure of himself - as if he doesn't have the right to ask Kyungsoo for anything, as if Kyungsoo wouldn't give him all the stars in all the galaxies if he could.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo bridges the sliver of distance between them and lets his ear, cheek and jaw drop comfortably onto the curve of Jongin's shoulder. It's fast become the favorite resting place for his weary head.

"Do you think Umma would let you stay with me for a while? My parents are going to be in Seoul for 3 days. Visiting relatives. But I'm sure it's not a coincidence that Father has a 2-day conference. And maybe Mother will shop around for an eye lift or something in Gangnam. She often comes back from Korea looking a little puffy and bruised. Goes around in sunglasses for a few days." Jongin doesn't really try to keep the cynicism out of his voice and Kyungsoo burrows closer.

"They do this a few times a year so I'm pretty used to being on my own in the house. But it would be kinda cool if ..." Jongin leaves the sentence unfinished as he leans his head to the left, resting it against the older boy's head. Jongin can't see his face so Kyungsoo smiles because he finds it beyond endearing that his boyfriend who is covered in tattoos and looks so fearsome to much of the outside world, is sometimes too shy to finish his sentences.

"It would be cool if ...?" Kyungsoo teases.

"It'd be cool if you could stay over, ok? Stop giving me a hard time." Jongin sounds like he's glaring and Kyungsoo chuckles. Disentangling his hand, he wraps both hands around Jongin's arm and nuzzles his neck with his nose and lips. Kyungsoo can never restrain himself from touching the tattoos on Jongin's neck and this is something he still can't quite fathom because he'd never found tattoos attractive before there was Jongin. And now that there's Jongin, Kyungsoo still doesn't find the tattoos that stain other people's skin appealing. It's only Jongin's marked skin he can't resist.

"I'll call her now, ok?"

Umma says yes but insists that Kyungsoo brings a massive container of homemade kimchi to Jongin's place so they can have their daily dose of kimchi, amidst much eye rolling from Kyungsoo. She agrees straight away that he should stay over with Jongin for the entire 5-day period and Kyungsoo is amazed. Umma never actually stands in his way if he really wants to do something - even if she doesn't entirely approve of it. But Kyungsoo can always always rely on her to put up a token fight and nag incessantly just to prove a point. It's a ritual they've observed since Kyungsoo turned 18 and he's almost disappointed that there hasn't been any tussle.

"I swear you've got her wrapped around your finger, Kim Jongin. I never expected her to agree to more than the weekend and I expected at least an eight-minute lecture about not taking stupid risks and practicing safe sex. What have you done to my hardass Umma?"

"I ... I don't know. But she knows I'm lonely." Jongin says quietly as he recalls the conversation he had with Umma in the kitchen that first time he stayed over at the Do Family home. He doesn't really know how he feels about his own mother but he's sure he admires Kyungsoo's Umma. He admires her more than anything.

"You shouldn't feel lonely any more, Jongin." Kyungsoo leaves a kiss on the edge of his jaw and hugs him close before lightening the atmosphere, "Umma's worried we'll die of malnutrition if we don't eat kimchi at least once a day so I'll have to bring a huge container of it to your house."

"I have homemade kimchi." Jongin points out calmly, "Minjung Ahjumma makes sure we always have a few kinds in the fridge."

"Don't look at me, ok? Umma obviously wants you to eat HER homemade kimchi. If bringing the kimchi allows me to stay for 5 days, I'm bringing the damned kimchi." Kyungsoo says firmly and Jongin laughs, binding him to his chest with long, parka-encased arms.

***

It's only the second time Kyungsoo has been to Jongin's room and it has stunning floor to ceiling windows which let in the huge amounts of natural light Jongin needs to work on his art. All the shades are raised and they can see the darkening twilight. Large plumes of smoky clouds are gathering in the distance and the night sky overhead is mostly starless.

"I usually have the shades drawn at night." Jongin sounds a little out of sorts as he presses a switch that activates the motorized shades. It's hypnotic the way the black fabric descends and Kyungsoo can't take his eyes off it. The windows in front of Jongin's work table appear to be different from the rest and wired independently as the shades stay stubbornly still. The section directly in front of the table is concrete and above it are twin glass panel windows that look like they open out. Kyungsoo waits for him to lower these dark shades too but for now, Jongin seems content to leave them up.

"You have a telescope. I didn't know you were into stargazing." Kyungsoo's fingers skate over the sleek, glossy black surface of the telescope that's mounted to a tall tripod, a few feet to the left of Jongin's desk. Kyungsoo had expected to see easels in his bedroom the first time he'd visited and Jongin had laughed, saying the odor of paints clings to everything - he would never have been able to sleep here if he painted here too. He did the painting elsewhere, he explained, but didn't offer to show Kyungsoo where. Kyungsoo is curious by nature but he's also patient so he hadn't pushed him for more information that day.

"I don't know if you could say I'm into stargazing exactly, but I was kind of into astronomy for a while when I was in high school." Jongin isn't sure how he feels about the idea of stargazing. It sounds so romantic and fanciful and that's not who he is.

"Show me how to use it." Kyungsoo touches Jongin's arm, and the younger boy lifts the tripod and moves the telescope to the uncovered window which extends beyond his work table. Gripping his shoulders from behind, Jongin guides Kyungsoo to the front of the telescope and aims the metal tube skyward - his arms forming a human cage around him. His chin rests on Kyungsoo's slim shoulder as he peers through the lens.

"What do you see?" Jongin asks lazily, as he lets limbs and his bones melt and relax into Kyungsoo's.

"I don't see a lot of stars. Too many clouds." Kyungsoo sounds disappointed. The clouds are the color of inky violet and ashes and the swaying silhouettes of tree branches in the backyard are more than a little ominous.

"The sky might clear up later, and then the stars will be out." Jongin's arms link around Soo's waist.

"Hmmm." Kyungsoo turns in Jongin's embrace and their lips meet in a kiss which starts off gentle and soft and deepens into something dark and passionate. Jongin tongues his earlobe and nibbles on it, exhaling sharply as his palm slides over Kyungsoo's sweetly curved ass. Pushing himself closer to Jongin's hard chest, as close as he can get, Kyungsoo pulls the neckline of Jongin's sweatshirt down so he can lick the beautiful contours of his collarbones and suck on smooth tanned skin. Kyungsoo smiles as he watches the small bruise bloom a muted shade of red beside Jongin's right clavicle. Barely seconds later, he's sucking on the tattooed skin of Jongin's neck and making another love mark while Jongin gasps in a conflicted mixture of pleasure and pain. There's something about seeing the bruise nestled among the angel wings that calls to something primal in Kyungsoo. Jongin is his and he wants everyone to know.

"Jongin, we've known each other for six weeks," Kyungsoo says as he reaches forward to kiss Jongin again, the tip of his tongue playing with the cool, hard metal of his lip piercing. 

"What are you saying, Soo?" Jongin stops kissing the soft skin beneath Kyungsoo's jaw.

"Don't you think it's time we slept together? We've had time to get to know each other and fool around and I think we should take the next step. I brought um ... lube and stuff because Umma gave me a lecture about being safe and oh man, how awkward is this? I hate Umma sometimes! She has no boundaries, I swear." Kyungsoo's alabaster skin is flushed an attractive shade of shell pink and he has the most sheepish look on his face. 

"I ..." Jongin looks stunned. Kyungsoo's always had the power to shock him with his words and actions since the first time they met, since their first kiss. But this is simply beyond anything he's ever expected. "I don't wanna think about Umma thinking about us um ..."

"Do you think you're the only one?!" Kyungsoo complained loudly, "But anyway, forget Umma. Don't you think it's time, Jongin? Time we slept together?" In a nervous gesture, Kyungsoo pulls at Jongin's sweater front.

Sighing helplessly, Jongin doesn't answer. Instead, his tongue sweeps into Kyungsoo's and they both moan as they taste love and passion and each other. Kyungsoo's inner thigh wraps around Jongin's outer one and he adjusts his hips so that their erections are practically touching through their clothes. He presses closer still and rocks. And rocks again. And moans impregnate the air as the friction sets their loins aflame - the heat becoming more intense, more deliciously unbearable.

Somehow they stumble to Jongin's bed, shedding clothes along the way. By the time Jongin lowers himself onto the bed above Kyungsoo, they're dressed in nothing but dark colored briefs. The heating is on but goosebumps appear on Kyungsoo's skin anyway and he's not sure if it's the slight chill or the fact that he's nervous. Jongin won't be his first, but in all the ways that count, Kyungsoo wants him to be his last. 

"You're cold." Jongin's fingers trail slowly across Kyungsoo's arms and pale chest. He'd switched all the lights off earlier save for two recess lights on the far end of the room.

"Not really." Kyungsoo barely manages to get the words out as Jongin sucks on his sensitive nipples. Intense pleasure pools beneath his belly as Jongin's teeth pull at the hard nubs, and it spreads, lighting a fiery path of want that leads all the way down to Kyungsoo's painfully stiff cock. He can feel Jongin's bulge straining against his thighs and he palms it urgently through taut black fabric. He's about to slide his hand in when Jongin stops him: _wait_. Cool fingers of air brush across his hips as Jongin peels away his underpants impatiently and Kyungsoo surrenders to mindless pleasure as Jongin takes him in his mouth. It's hot and wet and Kyungsoo wants to die from the sensations that consume him as Jongin's mouth moves sensually up and down his cock, and his fingers gently pinch Kyungsoo's nipples. It's not long before Kyungsoo is completely undone and he calls out Jongin's name, his body shuddering with the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced. Thank you, he whispers as Jongin kisses him ...

Later, after Jongin cleans him off, he reaches for the bottle of lube and hands it to Jongin who asks unsurely: _Soo, are you sure?_ And Kyungsoo nods, grabbing Jongin's hands and dragging him closer. His heartbeat quickens as he feels Jongin's lubricated fingers gently enter him, first one then two then three. Jongin's lips capture his and his tongue flirts with his as his fingers move and Kyungsoo moans at the exquisite, slow stretch as Jongin forces himself not to rush. Finally, when Kyungsoo is ready, Jongin straddles him and Kyungsoo watches as his lover shifts and seats himself. Jongin looks right back at him, his eyes filled with desire and more, so much more. Where the sky had been an explosion of incandescent color in yesterday's sunset, Jongin's neck and arm are a subdued monochrome composition of ebony ink and light mocha skin - but both landscapes are equally breathtaking to Kyungsoo. Jongin's nipples are a dusky pink and Kyungsoo arches his body so he can reach them - his mouth engulfing them one after another, his tongue enjoying the way the soft peaks harden into firm pebbles at the pressure of his mouth. Jongin's teeth are nibbling at his pale neck when he asks throatily,

"Soo, are you sure?"

"Yes, Jongin. I'm sure."

Making a sound which is half gasp, half moan, Jongin positions himself and his moan deepens as his aroused cock sinks into Kyungsoo. He doesn't move for a few seconds, like he'll break the spell somehow if he does anything. Desperate for him to start moving, Kyungsoo's hands grips his ass and forces him to move and soon they're moaning, grinding their hips together and kissing each other everywhere. Jongin is magnificent in the half light - and Kyungsoo's hands shamelessly caress his broad shoulders and chest, his flat abdomen, the delicious curve of his hips and backside. The rhythm set by their young bodies starts off slow and languid, and they exchange lazy kisses and flicks of the nipple. They explore the contours of each other's collarbones, hip bones and buttocks and whisper each other's names as they learn each other's bodies in the most intimate of ways. 

But after a time, it's not enough to go slow. The pressure builds as Jongin thrusts faster and faster, his hips slamming hard against the yielding flesh of Kyungsoo's thighs. As he picks up the pace, he wraps his hand around Kyungsoo's cock and pulls. It only takes a few intense strokes before Kyungsoo falls apart, and Jongin follows closely behind. Skin still aflame with spent desire and panting from the exertion, Jongin collapses onto Kyungsoo's chest and tummy in a messy tangle of tired, slender limbs. There are beads of sweat hanging off the ends of Jongin's dark brown hair and Kyungsoo brushes his fringe off his forehead, "I love you, Jongin. I love you so much." Jongin shuts his eyes at Kyungsoo's words, and kisses him tenderly.

"I love you too. And you're not a one-night stand, Do Kyungsoo. You've never been a one-night stand to me." Jongin says before he gathers Kyungsoo into his arms and they lie there together, trying to remember how to breathe in the afterglow.

***

Stray hot pellets of liquid continue to drip down from the rain shower head above him as Kyungsoo turns off the water. But once the roaring sound of liquid comes to a complete halt, Kyungsoo suddenly makes out the inhuman shrieking of the wind outside the window. And rain - he hears heavy downpour. In that same split second, he remembers the secret Jongin had once shared with him - the one about storms. If the wind is howling this badly ... Gripped with anxiety, Kyungsoo hastily dries himself off before knotting the towel around his hips. He doesn't bother with clothes and runs out of the bathroom to find the room blanketed in darkness and Jongin curled up in bed, buried under his quilt and a mound of pillows.

"Jongin? Jongin, are you ok?" Kyungsoo climbs into the makeshift cocoon Jongin has built around himself. The wind continues to keen and wail outside the windows, blades of rain lashing against the plate glass. Kyungsoo calls out to Jongin but the younger boy is unreachable it seems - locked in some form of catatonia ...

_Jongin tries to shut out the memories of the time he was lost in the mountains but they sneak past the walls he's erected over the years and penetrate the anchorless, empty dark spaces that inhabit his heart. And just like that, he's eleven again, staggering aimlessly through unfamiliar terrain - cold and terrified and alone and cowering every time the lightning illuminates the landscape in blinding flashes of white. As the raindrops sting and lash at his cheeks and bleary eyes, and icy zigzags of light crack against the gunmetal sky, Jongin stumbles along on the uneven ground. The rain and lightning are elements he can just withstand but when the wind begins its terrible symphony, he's almost defeated. Fortunately he finds a small cave, a sanctuary from the tempest raging around him. It's dark as pitch within its walls and for a while he is safe from the wet and the light. But Jongin is unable to shut out the wind's siren song no matter how hard he sticks his fingers in his ears and squeezes his eyes shut. There's nowhere to hide from the noise and Jongin gives up, sliding to the ground ..._

"Jongin! Jongin! Can you hear me?"

The words sound distorted and far away, like Jongin is hearing them through water. But he hears his name again and again: _Jongin! Jongin! Can you hear me? Jongin!_

It's so cold and so dark and the wind is so shatteringly loud and Jongin just wants to sleep so he can't hear anything anymore. But that low husky voice keeps calling his name and warm hands caress his face and shake his shoulders and he just can't sleep no matter how hard he tries. When he eventually surrenders and opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is Kyungsoo's face, etched with lines of worry and concern.

"Jongin, stay with me." He says simply and throws his arms around him in utter relief, "Stay with me."

"I'm ok. I'm always ok after a while." Jongin's voice is shaking and Kyungsoo knows he's anything but ok. Jongin's body is trembling almost as much as his voice is but not quite, and he clings to Kyungsoo's quiet strength - like a ship on rough seas fixed on a lighthouse beacon. 

"What normally happens when there's a storm? What do you do?"

"I hide. Under the blankets, and I try to keep the noise out with pillows. I'm always scared at first but when I can't hear the wind it's not so bad and I usually fall asleep. I can still hear the wind, I can't ... I need to stop the noise."

"You won't need pillows today." Kyungsoo says firmly and as he holds the taller boy's shivering body in his arms, he realizes that no matter how hard Jongin tries to mask it, the tattoos that scar his skin are but vapor compared to the hurt that scars the scratched and scuffed surface of his heart. Kyungsoo wants more than anything to make that hurt go away and to heal those scars. But for now, he just spreads out the heavy gray comforter so it covers them completely.

"I can still hear the wind. I need a pillow."

"Shhh ... You don't need a pillow." Kyungsoo is hugging Jongin from behind, his arms forming a protective blanket around him. He goes through a mental list of songs he can sing to disguise the wailing of the wind. And he's almost settled on one when Jongin begins reaching for a pillow. Kyungsoo stops him by grabbing his hand and holding it tight. Shhh, he says comfortingly - dropping featherlight kisses on Jongin's jaw. And then he starts to sing his favorite Coldplay song; he sings it near Jongin's ear so that it's all he hears and the wind is just a distant hum.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

Jongin's stopped trembling but his muscles are still tense and unyielding and Kyungsoo carries on singing. He'll sing all night if he has to. The third time Kyungsoo sings the line "lights will guide you home and ignite your bones", Jongin has shifted his body so he can curl up against Kyungsoo's chest and link his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. His cheeks are wet - the silvery tracks of his tears luminous in the scant moonlight. But he looks mostly calm, serene even. And Kyungsoo thinks Jongin has never looked more beautiful. 

"You're home, Jongin, we're home. I'm here." Kyungsoo says, tightening his arms around him and Jongin burrows closer and they just lie there quietly - seeking comfort in each other's warmth till their eyelids droop and sleep claims them.

***

The thunderstorm returns around 2am, the banshee wail clawing at the window and Kyungsoo is woken up by a deafening crack of thunder. Jongin's muscles contract and his long, lean body stiffens beside him. Kyungsoo could hold him and soothe him with another song, but instinctively, Kyungsoo knows it isn't the best way to get Jongin through this ordeal.

He detaches himself from the rigid body that clings to him and climbs out of bed. Kyungsoo dons a thick sweatshirt that's draped over the foot of the bed. It's one of Jongin's and it's too large for him and hangs down till mid-thigh but he doesn't care about that right now as he walks towards the window that sits just above Jongin's ocean of a work desk and pushes it open despite the other boy's frantic, shouted protests.

"Stop! What are you trying to do? Soo, no!"

"Shhh," is all Kyungsoo says as he gently takes Jongin's cold hand in his warm one. Slowly but firmly, he drags a resisting Jongin out from beneath the covers and guides him closer to the window and pushes their sleeves up to the elbows, and straightens their bare arms so that their forearms and hands are outside the window sill. The raindrops feel like tiny spears of liquid ice pricking at his skin - it's winter. The wind howls as loudly as it ever has on a stormy night such as this one and Jongin tries his hardest to pull his arm back inside. But Kyungsoo is stronger than he looks and he braces Jongin from behind, making sure their arms are held straight out into the stormy elements.

After a while the roar and snap of thunder, and the strobe flashes of lightning, and even the screeching of the wind are just things in the distance and they don't fill him with unreasoning dread the way they usually do. It's warm inside his heated room and Kyungsoo is holding onto him, keeping him tethered in the present. Finally, Kyungsoo allows them to retract their limbs and watches Jongin shut the window with more force than necessary - as if that will somehow keep the storm out more effectively.

As the gale keens and howls beyond the transparent plate glass, Kyungsoo hoists himself up so he's sitting on the table facing Jongin. His arms hook around Jongin's back and pull him right into his personal space. As Kyungsoo's bare legs lift up to encircle Jongin's waist, he licks Jongin's earlobe and whispers, "Let's make love, Jongin. Let's make some new memories so you can forget that first thunderstorm, ok? It's time to let the old memories go." Kyungsoo's words fill his ears as his hands slip beneath Jongin's sleep warm sweatshirt and glide across his smooth, tanned skin.

"Let's go back to the bed."

"No. I want us to do it here. Where we can hear the storm best."

"But Soo, I don't want to hear the storm." Jongin says stubbornly.

"You won't hear the storm." Kyungsoo says confidently as he tugs Jongin's pajama pants down and makes him sit down on the black leather swivel chair behind him. And before Jongin knows what's happening, his still soft cock is inside Kyungsoo's mouth and his tongue is creating the most unbearable sensations and his cock is becoming hard, so hard. Jongin feels like he's drowning in waves of pleasure as the moist, sucking heat surrounding his cock makes him forget everything else. At some point Kyungsoo leaves to get the lube and then he's moaning softly, eyes shut as he grips Jongin's shoulders for support and lowers himself onto his cock. When he's seated more or less comfortably, Kyungsoo rolls his hips and they moan in unison on that first stroke and again and again as they rock against each other. Impatiently, Jongin removes Kyungsoo's clothing and then his own. Jongin's lips fit over Kyungsoo's as they always have but his kisses feel subtly changed. Perhaps it's the thunderstorm and how it's shaken Jongin, but his kisses are more tempestuous, more desperate. Passion is laced with anguish and it makes every caress and kiss seem like more somehow. 

Jongin likes this position because he can easily access Kyungsoo's pale pink nipples which are salty on his tongue and tantalizingly coarse as they pucker under his ministrations. He also likes that he can mark the ivory skin where Kyungsoo's neck meets his shoulder, and he can lick the moles on his neck which drive him crazy when they're out in public and he can't touch them. He especially loves the large mole which stands out in bold relief on the pale canvas of Kyungsoo's chest - the one which lies northwest of his right nipple. He always caresses and licks that one because it's beautiful and sexy. He likes the feel of Kyungsoo's toes pressing into his calves as he launches off them to raise his hips just so he can sink back down on Jongin's cock. He also likes that he can stroke Kyungsoo's penis and give him pleasure at the same time his own cock is sliding in and out of Kyungsoo's ass. Jongin's heart and his mind are full of all these thoughts as Kyungsoo snaps his hips faster and faster, throaty moans escaping those sensual, thick lips as his tongue invades Jongin's mouth and their tongues tangle in heated passion and lust. With a few final thrusts, they both come in a mindless rush of pleasure and desire-soaked moans.

They collapse in each other's arms. Ruined and relieved and weak with ecstasy. Jongin suggests they move back to the bed but Kyungsoo's legs are shaky from all the physical effort and he can barely stand. Sighing indulgently, Jongin lifts his limp body into his arms and carries him to the bed.

"Jongin, put me the hell down. I'm not a fucking girl, dammit." Kyungsoo grumbles exhaustedly and Jongin ignores him, keeping him in his arms. 

"I'm not a girl." Kyungsoo insists as he yawns and Jongin spoons him from behind. They're both naked - unlike the first two times they went to sleep together and Jongin's heart aches a little at how good it feels to have Kyungsoo in his arms, skin-to-skin. But all he says is, "I know you're not a girl, Soo."

"Just in case." Kyungsoo yawns again and Jongin chuckles against Kyungsoo's skin as he holds him close.

"Love you." Kyungsoo brings Jongin's hand to his face and tucks it beneath his cheek.

"Love you too," Jongin replies but Kyungsoo is already asleep. And it's only then that Jongin realizes the wind is still howling outside the window. And it's just ... the wind. Nothing more. _Just the wind_ , Jongin thinks drowsily as he breathes in the scent of Kyungsoo and loses himself in mind-emptying sleep.

***

_PS: This was my first attempt at writing Kaisoo smut so I hope you guys like it at least a little. Comments and kudos are very much loved <3_


End file.
